1. Technical Field
This invention relates generally to a card game and more particularly to an educational senate card game correlating to the operation and function of the senate.
2. State of the Art
There are various types of games that provide fun for players. Further there are various types of games that also serve as an educational tool to teach players information based on various subject matters and topics. Common types of games include card games that have bidding, comparing, matching and the like.
Conventional card games include games wherein cards are compared for relative value, wherein the higher valued card or set of cards wins the particular hand, trick and the like. However, these games have their limitations.
Conventional card games are lacking in the ability to assess values to the cards based on roles of Senators in Congress, roles of the executive branch and the like. Further, conventional card games do not educate on how Congress functions and the role of each Senator within Congress, including, but not limited to, state of representation and office held by the Senator.
Additionally, conventional card games are lacking in the ability to have various levels of play dependent on the age, skill level and knowledge of the players for example. Typically, conventional card games have one basic or common version of play that is standard for who ever is playing regardless of age, skill level and the like.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of card games for an improved card game relating to and providing education about Senators and Congress.